This invention relates to a method for coating fabrics with a thermoplastic resin, more particularly to a method for coating garments, with a thermoplastic resin and to the fabrics so formed.
Presently, garments such as shoes or gloves are coated with a thermoplastic resin composition by forming a base material such as knitted or woven yarn in the form of the garment, placing the garment on a form in the shape of the desired final article and dipping the garment on the form into a plastisol composition containing the resin so that the plastisol coats only the outside surface of the garment. Thereafter, the garment is removed from the plastisol composition and treated to cure the resin thereon. It has been proposed to increase the plasticizer concentration as a means for reducing the coating thickness. However, the resultant cured resin coating has reduced strength characteristics which has limited its use. Furthermore, this process has required using fabrics which have a relatively tight woven or knit configuration to prevent seepage of the plastisol through the fabrics and onto the inside surface of the garment.